Awhile
Lyrics Frankie: We was good in the beginning I was in love I’ll admit it But you had to go and fuck it up Now look at us You acting all different You use to be committed I guess that’s what you gearing us Now look at us Whitney with DIVA SISTAZ harmonizing: Funny is, I’ve been your lady, make me look crazy I was the only one who had your back Sense we gotta try, been thinking lately Is this the end DIVA SISTAZ: Well it was good for awhile, good for awhile Now baby, I’m back from where I started Cause I gave it all, gave it all for nothing Frankie: Boy it was good for awhile Jake: This ain’t really wanna I was trying to be DIVA SISTAZ: We ain’t nothing like we use to be Frankie: You good for a while Jake: This ain’t really wanna I was trying to be DIVA SISTAZ: We ain’t nothing like we use to be Frankie: You good for a while (Natasha: good for awhile) Kayla: How was your hitter, now you’re just bitter Cause you know your homies hittin me up You mad or nah? Stop liking my photos, boy that’s a no-no You use to be here waking me up Natasha: Now look at us Dakota with DIVA SISTAZ harmonizing: Funny is, I’ve been your lady, make me look crazy I was the only one who had your back Sense we gotta try, been thinking lately Is this the end DIVA SISTAZ: Well it was good for awhile, good for awhile Now baby, I’m back from where I started Cause I gave it all, gave it all for nothing Frankie: Boy it was good for awhile Jake: This ain’t really wanna I was trying to be DIVA SISTAZ: We ain’t nothing like we use to be Frankie: You good for a while Jake: This ain’t really wanna I was trying to be DIVA SISTAZ: We ain’t nothing like we use to be Frankie: You good for a while (Natasha: good for awhile) Jake: Yeah, you think I be runnin game, but what you sayin, yo I never got a chance to explain, see there you go You think I’m on the road to bound the bout with many hoes But my life is a movie, they just want a cameo But it’s another sad love song on the radio I know I fucked up years ago, forgive me though Cause she was basic ordinary and general And I was a playboy til I lost my sentifold I was so temporary why you have to leave though After all the times that would keep us The sideline chicks trying to play second dirty That ain’t necessary back to great and merry life DIVA SISTAZ: Well it was good for awhile, good for awhile (Jake: good girl) Now baby, I’m back from where I started Cause I gave it all, gave it all for nothing Dakota: Boy, it was good for awhile, yeah Jake: This ain’t really wanna I was trying to be DIVA SISTAZ: (Dakota: hey) We ain’t nothing like we use to be Dakota: Ooooh, You good for a while, yeah Jake: This ain’t really wanna I was trying to be (Dakota: Oh) Dakota (with DIVA SISTAZ): (We ain’t nothing like we use to be) Boy, you good for a while (Natasha: good for a while) Video Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Songs